Why a vacation is needed at the Otoi house..
by J-Chan4
Summary: Chibi Signal is on the loose! Pulse accidently wrecks the house when he tries to get Chibi! The house is now a mess and they need a place to stay for the time being! Not to mention Signal has a hangover...


Twin Signal belongs to Sachi Õshimizu.  
  
Yo! J-chan here! This was my first TS fanfic.  
  
  
  
Day before the Vacation…. And why they needed it…  
  
" Come back here, Chibi!!" Nobuhiko cried out as he ran after the little mischievous kawaii chibi Signal. Chibi had obviously eaten too much chocolate for his own good.  
  
" HOI!!! More Choco!!!" With his extra energy, he bounces against the wall, his poofy sky blue hair waving around.  
  
" Stop him!" Professor Otoi shouted waving his mug of coffee around, some of the dark liquid splattered on to the carpet. Elara saw this and dropped the dishes again.  
  
"EEK! I did it again!" Elara yelped as she knelt down looking at the remnants of her broken dishes yet again. The Otoi family would have to eat in all bowls again…  
  
Nobuhiko sighed and turned back to the crazy out of control kawaii chibi. He ran up the stairs past Chris's room. He saw a small chibi Signal shaped hole in the entrance to the laboratory up stairs. Nobuhiko groaned, he opened the door…  
  
  
  
"AAAHH!" His jaw dropped to the floor as he saw papers scattered, disks broken, scrap metal all over the floor. And of course, Chibi digging through the drawers for chocolate.  
  
  
  
"Mm! Choco!!" Chibi held up a prized bar of pure 100% milk chocolate. His tiny hands ripped the cover; his mouth was wide open about to chomp the tantalizing chocolate. Before he could munch, a pair of hands grabbed him. Nobuhiko sighed and took the chocolate out of the chibi Signal's hands.  
  
  
  
"…WAAAAAAAAH!!!" Chibi Signal let out a glass-shattering scream of resentment of his chocolate being tooken away.  
  
  
  
" AAAH!!! Here!" he handed the bar back to the whining chibi. The brunette boy took a moment to rub his aching ears, he sighed; Chris and Dr.Otoi opened the door.  
  
" ARGH! MY LAB!!" Dr.Otoi's jaw dropped just like his grandson's.  
  
" I swear I didn't do this!!" Chris shrieked thinking Dr.Otoi would blame this mess on her. " As a beautiful robot scientist I would never had done this!"  
  
Another head popped in; this time it was Pulse. His expression changed from cool and calm to shocked and confused.  
  
"N-Nani?" Pulse blinked several times, he stepped into the broken laboratory.  
  
Before the satin black haired robot could react, a swift chibi bounced off his head and scrabbled straight down to the refrigerator for more food. Poor Pulse with his sore vision, stumbled back and tripped on some electrical wires. In doing so, he knocked the computer off, which made Chris jump to the side knocking Nobuhiko into his grandfather. Domino effect…every one laid sprawled out on the floor in a mess.  
  
"PULSE! GET OUR HAND OFF MY CHEST YOU HENTAI!" Chris screamed at the top of her lungs. Pulse yanked his hand away, heat rose to his face as he craned his neck to look up at Chris who was blushing beet red.  
  
"Itai (ow)…." Nobuhiko shifted his leg to the right where some one was not laying on  
  
the ground. He got up helping Chris who was still red and his grandfather who was almost out cold. Then he helped Pulse who was in shock of accidentally grabbing Chris in the wrong place.  
  
"Catch Chibi before he does anymore damage!" Dr.Otoi cried shaking his finger in the air. Nobuhiko ran down the stairs and bumped into Elara who dropped the extra dishes she found in the cabinet. ~K-KRASH~  
  
"Oh no! Not again…" Elara sighed as she grabbed a broom and a dustpan.  
  
"Gomen Nasai Elara-san…" The boy said his sorries and continued his search for the rampaging Chibi.  
  
Nobuhiko looked around in the kitchen, which was now a garbage dump, "GAH! Chibi all the chocolate!"  
  
  
  
"eh?" Chris slammed the door open, " He ATE ALL of it?"  
  
Nobuhiko pointed to all the empty wrappers and the crumbs of chocolate. Chris mouth twisted into a grim frown. Dr.Otoi stepped in looking at both his apprentice and his grandson then the mess left by his creation.  
  
  
  
" There's only one way we can stop this!" Dr.Otoi rubbed his chin, " Nobuhiko! You must sneeze! That's the only way we can get Chibi to stop!"  
  
  
  
" Okay!" Nobuhiko nodded, " but where is he?"  
  
As if on cue, glass and other things were heard crashing on the floor, Pulse apparently found Chibi and was trying to exterminate him. Nobuhiko and the others ran into the living room  
  
"YA! Come back here you coward!!" Pulse swung his blades to and fro hacking every thing up in his deadly blade's way. Wooden furniture crumbled, lamps shattered and Chibi was left unharmed taunting the furious Pulse.  
  
"Ehehehe! Can catch me!" chibi stuck his tongue out at Pulse who just cursed at the Chibi.  
  
Nobuhiko grabbed a feather from Elara's duster and teased his nose with it.  
  
"Ah-ah-ACHOO!"  
  
~*-_= POOF! =_-*~  
  
  
  
"Ugh…Itai…what happened? My head hurts so much…" Ooki-Signal moaned as he held is head, "... ah…ah! DAMNIT! WHY ME?!"  
  
Signal yelled as he saw the mess that surrounded him, he was on the verge of a break down. He held his head a shook it silently in pain. His chocolate hangover caused him to just sit there unhappily.  
  
"Ah thank goodness your back to normal Signal," Elara kneeled down and smiled at him warmly.  
  
"? Eh?" Signal looked up at Elara and blushed. He tired his best not to show her his blush but because of the hangover, Elara couldn't tell.  
  
" Look at this mess! I am not gonna clean this up! Nobuhiko since these are YOUR robots you get to clean up!" Chris snorted pointing to Signal.  
  
"But! That's not fair!" The younger boy whined.  
  
  
  
"I'll help!" Elara grabbed her vacuum and dustpan.  
  
"Thank you! Elara-san!" Nobuhiko grinned. Signal was in no mood to do anything or argue. Dr.Otoi rubbed his forehead and decided to leave this mess and go fix his laboratory or what was left of it anyway.  
  
As much as Pulse wanted to rip Signal apart, he was too tired to and he began his walk up toward his favorite couch.  
  
Chris followed in suit and began to walk up stairs. The red head wasn't careful of where she was stepping and tripped over a piece of the wooden cabinet.  
  
"AAAH!" She shrieked and fell forward. Pulse turned around and before he knew it, she fell face first into his stomach. With her extra weight on him, he fell over with his two blades ripping two gaps in the floor. This left Chris and Pulse in an awkward looking position…  
  
  
  
"…" Nobuhiko looked at the two, sweat dropping.  
  
Pulse looked down at Chris who was still face first in his stomach. Chris looked up with a disgruntled look on her face.  
  
"…Pulse…" she murmured, " GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"I WOULD! IF I COULD!" He complained back at her, eyeing his blades that were embedded in the ground.  
  
Chris slowly got of off the black robot; she dusted her dress off and stomped off to her room with out another word. She left Pulse stuck in the ground …  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC!!!! Review please… 


End file.
